The invention relates to a sealing or guiding assembly for sealing or guiding a sharp corner of a window pane in the frame of a window opening, comprising two lengths of flexible material for contacting the window pane and respectively extending towards the corner, moulded material matching the shape of the sharp corner and attached to and between the lengths of flexible material, and a stiff corner piece matching the shape of the sharp corner and incorporated into the moulded material during the moulding thereof.
The invention also relates to a method of constructing a window frame assembly carried by the upper part of a door in a vehicle body the window pane of which defines two edges having directions meeting at a sharp angle, comprising the steps of: forming a relatively rigid window frame for the window opening, the window frame defining a smooth curve in the region of the frame corresponding to the sharp angle in the window pane; forming a stiff corner piece having an outer profile matching the sharp angle of the corner and a curved inner profile bridging across the sharp corner; incorporating the stiff corner piece in a moulded part of flexible material which defines two window-glass receiving channels meeting at the said sharp angle and sized to receive the edges of the window glass which meet at the sharp angle; locking the stiff corner piece, after incorporation into the moulded part, in the window frame; the stiff corner piece being shaped to have an outside profile matching the sharp angle and also defining a curved region which bridgingly extends across the sharp angle and which matches the said curve in the frame, and the moulded part of flexible material overlaying the curved region of the stiff corner piece; extruding lengths of channel-shaped strip of flexible material; and attaching them to the moulded part to lead in the respective said directions away from the sharp angle so that their channels are aligned with the glass-receiving channels of the moulded part.
Such an assembly and such a method are known from GB-A-2 273 951. However, it is desirable to improve the consistency of the appearance of such an assembly.